Amy's Admirer
by Aerocrystal
Summary: What happens when Amy gets a taste of her own medicine? My first Fan Fic please R
1. Amy on Angel Island

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, Sega does  
  
Anyway was bored so I decided to write this, I usually write my own stuff, not Fanfiction, but I'll give this a try.  
  
"Oh, Sonikku!" Amy squealed as she latched on to the blue hedghog's arm and planted a kiss on his cheek. Sonic sighed and smoothed out his quills with the hand that Amy hadn't grabbed.  
"Amy, look" he said slowly as he pried Amy's hands from his arm, "I know you like me and whatever, but the fact of the matter is, I can't be with you unless you change. I mean come on, you've been saying that you love me since you were ten, and while I don't not believe in true love, I think most of what your feeling is just hero worship. You've had a stupid crush on me for 8 years, and I'm a lot older now Amy; we both are. You aren't a child anymore, and it's about time that you stop acting like one. I hate to break it to you Amy, but I don't love you, at least not in the way you want me to, and the way you are now, I can't ever love you. Don't you see Amy? You're whole life and purpose is chasing me and trying to get me, and while that's very flattering, how can I love someone who isn't really a person at all, but merely the embodiment of the hopeless, and desperate fan girl. I can't love a stereotype or someone with no real or true personality. I have to go no Amy, and please, stopping being so stupid. Move on with your life!"  
He turned away from her and ran in the opposite direction, kicking dirt into her face and leaving the pink hedgehog with her mouth open in pure aghast and for the first time, it seemed, she didn't chase after him.  
  
"Sonic actually said all that?" Rouge said as she raised an eyebrow and popped a grape into her mouth after hearing Amy's story.  
"Well, no actually." Amy hesitated before she began speaking again (she always had a hard time telling people about Sonic's rudeness because it usually caused the listener to roll their eyes in semi-disgust, and she never liked giving Sonic a bad reputation), "he actually said, 'you're way too immature for me babe, plus my new girlfriend is way hotter."  
"Ah," Rouge said rubbing her forehead. Amy was not her favorite person in the world, and often listening to her airhead remarks gave the bat headaches but she did feel bad for her, so she remained her friend. "So where did you get that whole speech from?"  
"I don't know really, I just heard him say that other thing about being immature and something just snapped! And as I stood there with dust in my face, all these thoughts started pouring in my head, and I decided that from now on, I have to go on a journey to find myself."  
"Wow," Rouge began with actual surprise, that decision was very un- Amy-like, in fact, it might have been the most intelligent thing that the pink hedgehog had ever said. But she wasn't completely convinced the girl had changed.  
"And why do you want to find yourself?" She asked fearing the inevitable answer. The girl got misty eyed.  
"So Sonic will finally love me."  
"Didn't see that coming," Rouge mumbled and Amy looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face. "So might I ask how you intend to 'find yourself'?"  
"Well that's where I need a favor from you, Rouge. I was hoping that I could stay on Angel island with you and Knuckles." Rouge dropped her head into her hands, and wondered if she had bought any aspirin recently; she would be needing it.  
"Oh all right," she answered finally and shrugged. But you have to be the one to tell Knuckles that your staying here. You can deal with him."  
"Oh," Amy responded nervously and smoothed her quills.  
  
With a little help from Rouge, Knuckles reluctantly allowed Amy to stay. However, she had to make herself scarce, especially when he was training. She agreed and later that day she and Rouge enjoyed a small lunch under on of the larger trees on the island. Amy was placidly eating her sandwich when suddenly out of no where, there was a huge thud, and something slammed right on top of her. She heard the voice of someone groaning in pain and Knuckles respond with,  
"Get up! How do you expect to beat that tournament if you get so distracted so easily." She felt the person move off of her and she rubbed her eyes and looked at who it was who was rude enough to fall on her head like that. It was a young, male red and black armadillo who was staring misty eyed at her. He finally snapped out of his trance and color rose in his face.  
"Why miss, I-I'm so sorry, please for give me," stuttered nervously and put his hand forward, "Please let me help you up." Amy gave him her hand somewhat reluctantly and as he pulled her up onto her feet. He stopped again and stared at her for longer, and the whole thing was really making Amy very uncomfortable. "Wow," he began in a trance again, "you're so beautiful."  
"Hmph," she responded and turned away from him while Knuckles rolled his eyes and grabbed the armadillo by the arm and dragged him away.  
"Who was that, and who does he think he is?" Amy said indignantly to Rouge once the Armadillo was gone.  
"Oh him? He's mighty, an old friend of Knuckles and he's training with him to prepare for a martial arts tournament. And I think you have a bit of an admirer on your hands. He seemed to like you." She winked at her and nudged her in the side. Amy didn't respond, she just gave her friend a nasty look and abruptly picked up her sandwich and bit into it in a huff. "Stupid, clumsy, armadillo," she grumbled in between bites and Rouge just sighed and wondered what she had gotten herself into. 


	2. Amy's New Plan

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Anyway, her is the next chapter.  
  
Amy had fallen asleep below a large tree that night. The air was too fresh here, and the night too beautiful to sleep anywhere inside. She awoke a few hours after dawn, and as she did she yawned and rolled over onto her side without opening her eye. CRUNCH She jolted up, completely awake and into a sitting place. What was that? She turned and looked to where the crunch had come from, and saw a large, red box of chocolates (well now it was a crushed box of chocolates). Next to that were flowers, and both objects had a card attached to them. Amy hoped more than anything that they were from Sonic as an apology for being so rude to her before. She picked up one of the cards and began reading it,  
"My dear Sweet Amy,  
I never realized until now how beautiful that name was until I saw  
you. It reminds of me of my favorite store which is, of course, Ames. You're pink fur  
reminds me not of lowly flowers or cotton candy, but, the very useful  
pink rubber eraser.  
And your green eyes are better then any shining emerald jewels, but I  
think of them more  
like moss like the kind that grows on trees. Oh Amy, how I long to  
spend  
every moment with you and hold your hand which reminds me of."  
  
Amy, disgusted, skipped over the rest until she got to the signature it read,  
"From the man who loves you more than words can express eloquently,  
Mighty, the Armadillo"  
"ARRRRGH!!" The pink hedghog screamed and threw the poem to the ground where she began jumping on it. He had some nerve comparing her to a stationary store, rubber, and moss. Just what did this armadillo think he was trying to pull. If only Sonic were hear to read that horrid poem! He'd go beat up that Mighty for her. She began growling to herself even more when her better judgment told her that Sonic probably would just laugh and do no beating of any kind.  
"Amy don't worry my love, I have come to save you!" Amy turned to see Mighty charging toward her. He stopped and grabbed he by the shoulders. "Are you alright, I heard you scream from over there and I came as fast as I could."  
"I was just fine until I read your stupid letter," she pushed his arms from her shoulders and turned her back to him. Mighty clenched his fists and looked down sullenly. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and turned to see Knuckles who looked less than happy.  
"Do not go running off like that again in the middle of our training session! How many times do I have to tell you, you can't let things distract you."  
"But what if Amy was hurt? I mean I had to do something to help her!"  
"I don't need your help," Amy said waving a hand at him and sticking her tongue out, but Knuckles gave her a look that told her if she was smart, she would shut her big mouth up.  
"Have you forgotten that Rouge is here too? If Amy seemed like she need help then she would have gone to help her." Knuckles said in as calm a voice he could muster. Mighty nodded despondently and then flashed an earnest smile at Amy, who felt her face slowly soften into a smile as well, but then she realized what she was doing, and she pushed it back into a frown.  
"Look Amy," Knuckles said as he turned to face her. "If you are going to stay here then you must do something instead of just laying around here. I think you'd be interested in this." He picked up a pamphlet and handed it her. She read it for a few seconds and then handed it back.  
"The National Speed Competition? Why would I be interested in that?"  
"Why don't you get it, Sonic will be competing! If you compete Amy and if you do well in it, then maybe you'll be able to earn his respect! You have three months to train before it happens! Think about it Amy!" Knuckles said and then started to walk away.  
"Huh," Mighty began and scratched his head, 'Why would you want to earn Sonic's respect so badly?"  
"Because, Mighty," Knuckles said, as he tried very hard to keep calm, the two of them were really starting to try his patience, "she believes she is in love with Sonic, not you. So let's go Don Juan." He dragged the Armadillo away and Amy started at the ground. Of course! Knuckles was a genius! She thought and then giggled to herself thinking she must be the first person to think that gullible old Knuckles was a genius. She smiled to herself happily; she had it all figured out; if she could do well in the competition , then surely Sonic would see her in a different way and respect her, and surely that could lead to love? From this day forth, she told herself, she would train as hard as she could, and she would blow that speed competition away! 


	3. Bye Bye Hammer

Hey, thanks for all the reviews they were really nice! Because they made me so happy I'm going to give you an extra long (well compared to the other ones I wrote) chapter. I'm sorry about the typos but I don't have too much time to edit it between school work and the like. So I hope you like it this chapter! It is starting to become less humorous though, especially towards the end of this chapter. I'm just warning you. Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Island or any of the characters in this story, Sega does. So here's some extra long, chaptery goodness (  
  
"So Knuckles told me you want to enter that race thingy, right?" Rouge said to Amy who was wistfully twirling her hair and munching on a chocolate bar.  
"Oh yeah, that," she responded half not paying attention.  
"Yes that," Rouge said as she pulled the girl up onto her feet, "and if you expect to win, then you need some training."  
".training?" She asked nervously and put her candy bar down, "And what else?"  
"Well first off, you're not doing any fast running in that outfit. That skirt is horrible for running," the bat threw some pants and a shirt at Amy which fell right onto her face, "put those on, and leave take your shoes off too."  
"Do I have to?" she whined and pulled the clothing off her face, to see Rouge rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay, I will." She hid behind a tree and changed quickly, and she wondered if there was a mirror around. She just hated pants, they didn't offer her the same freedom as a skirt did. She finally came out from behind the bushes and looked at Rouge who had an annoying grin on her face.  
"What? What are you laughing at," the hedgehog said indignantly.  
"Those pants are so loose on you," she said with a chuckle, "no wonder you can't run or fight that well with such skinny legs! You have no muscle!"  
"Hmph well muscles are for boys anyway, it looks ugly on girls." Rouge gave her a look.  
"Are you implying that because I have muscles I'm not feminine because if you are, I would be glad to demonstrate how they can be used." Rouge said baring her fangs in fake anger. Actually, she really didn't care, but she loved playing with the air headed hedgehog's head. Amy froze up like a bored and finally got out the word,  
"Sorry?"  
"Yeah, yeah," she responded and then pointed far away, "I want to test you, alright, I want to see how fast you run right now. And from there, we'll see what we have to work on, and then you're going to race me after some training, and if you can beat me, I'll have you train with Mighty (he's faster to me and can run almost as fast as Sonic), and hopefully by the end of three months you'll be able to run as fast as him or at least almost as fast before the competition starts. Start out by running over there."  
Amy nodded and then began to run, with her hammer bouncing behind her.  
"WAIT!" Rouge said, and quickly caught up to Amy, "I already see the problem." Amy stopped and looked at her,  
"What?" As she took the hammer from Amy's hand, the bat replied,  
"This, how can you expect to run with this thing?" Amy scratched her head and nervously ripped the hammer back out of Rouge's hands, and started to hug it close to her.  
"I can't get rid of my hammer, you can't make me," she said crying and she turned her back to Rouge, and ran off towards a hill. Rouge didn't bother to follow, she just watched feeling both intrigued and guilty. What did she say that was so wrong? And Why?  
Amy sat alone staring at the sun that was just beginning to set and hugged the hammer ever so tighter. No one, nothing, could make her leave it, she told herself, but then her mind began to wander. Rouge was right, she couldn't run very fast with the hammer weighing her down and making her less aerodynamic. She stared at the hammer again for a very long time. Maybe she should just get rid of it, none of her friends ever liked and just made fun of her for having a hammer that makes little pink hearts, and besides, that part of her life was long gone now and over. Her mind began to slip back into memories from a seemingly distant past and lifetime from her own. As soon as she became conscious of what she was doing, she clenched her fist and crunched her face and forced herself to think about something else. So, she began to think about Sonic, her blue hero running ever faster, and she told herself she had to run fast, and she needed to feel the wind in her face. She would have to become Sonic to make him love her because deep down inside she knew that Sonic loved himself, his amazing speed, more than anything else. She stared at her hammer again and hesitated a moment. She looked down the hill, and below it was a heavy jungle, she lifted her arm, with the hammer in her hand and threw it as far as she could, and it landed on the hill and began to bounce down, spraying pink hearts everywhere. One of the hearts hit her leg and gave her the feeling one gets he gets hugged by an old friend, and at that moment she almost raced down the hill, picked up the hammer and put it back in her pockets, but she forced herself not to. She turned and breathed in a few times and then thought of Sonic and charged into a run, and went faster than she had ever gone before. *****  
Mighty was racing through the jungle at top speed enjoying the smell of humid air and wild fruit, and listening to the chirping, humming, and howling of the birds, bugs, and monkeys. He sighed to himself; this was the life. The jungles on Angel Island were almost like the jungles back at his home. He decided to pick up the pace of his running, just to see how fast he could go (and to brag to Knuckles about his speed because he was faster than the echidna who seemed to always rub it in his face that he beat him in combat all the time), when suddenly something banged into his lower leg and the armadillo went flying flat onto his face.  
"Ow," he said as he tenderly got sat up and began to wipe mud out of his eyes and face. "I couldn't have fallen on my back," he told himself, "no, I have to fall onto my front where I have no shell to protect me," he continued to grumble about his bad luck as he backtracked his steps to see what had tripped him. And what he found, was the oddest looking hammer he had ever seen. It was pink, and the first thing Mighty thought when it saw it was that he reminded him of sweet, beautiful Amy. He touched the hammer, half expecting to explode or disappear, but it didn't so he grabbed it and picked up, almost dropping it because he had prepared his muscles to pick up something very heavy, but this was surprisingly light. He began to examine the handle and after brushing some dirt off of it, he noticed an inscription. It read:  
"To Amy, the young mythral-smith, may your forge and life be blessed~Joseph"  
"Huh," Mighty whispered, staring at the inscription. What the heck was a mythral smith, and if Amy was one, then how come no one else knew, and lastly, who was Joseph? Mighty tried slamming the hammer on the ground to see if it did anything, and to his surprise, it released cute little hearts popped out and seem to tickle the parts of his body that they landed on, so much that he started to giggle happily, but then he coughed and put on a poker face. What would Knuckles say if he saw him standing around with pink hearts and giggling like a school girl? After a few moments, Mighty decided to find Amy and return her hammer. It seemed important after all. He began running up out of the forest and up a hill, but stopped when he heard Amy's voice.  
"I got rid of that old thing," Amy hissed and folded her arms.  
"Are you sure, you seemed pretty attached to it. Besides, its not like you hand to get rid of it or anything, I just thought it would be better if you didn't run with it, that's all."  
"Well I got rid of it for good. I don't need some dumb old hammer to hinder my speed like that." she turned her back to Rouge and stared out towards the jungle. "You hear me," she mumbled quietly, "you're gone for good, leave me in peace. I was never there, that was never me, I never had you, I never used you. I had no life before.before him." Amy then turned back to Rouge who had tilted her ears ever so slightly forward to hear what Amy was mumbling in vain, but now Amy had a huge smile plastered across her face.  
"Okay," she said in an overly cheery voice, "let's go train!"  
Mighty stared at the hammer. He didn't understand what was wrong with it; it seemed perfectly useful, and how would she be a mythral-smith or whatever without it? Also if it was a gift from that guy named Joseph, wouldn't he be upset that she threw it away. He stared at it for even longer and contemplated throwing it back into the jungle, but decided against it. It seemed like a far too wasteful thing to do, and he was quite curious about it. How could he get any answers if he didn't have the hammer anymore. Although, he was sure that he couldn't tell Amy at all, at least not yet. It seemed like a touchy subject. For now, he told himself, he would just keep it in the back of his cave till he could ask her about it.  
For the next month and a half, Amy was fanatical about her training. She trained long after Rouge had gone to sleep, and she barely saw Knuckles or Mighty who would make bets as to when she would stop running. Mighty always betted that she would run for longer then Knuckles did, and the whole thing resulted in Mighty never having to get his own food because Knuckles had to go do it for him, until finally, Knuckles learned his lesson and stopped betting on Amy. After a that month and a half, Amy was much faster than Rouge, so she told her it was time for her to go visit Mighty and race with him. She reluctantly agreed, but she wasn't as unhappy about it as she would have been a month and a half prior. Mighty still sent her flowers and candy and poems, and they still compared her to rather odd and unromantic objects, but eventually they became less of nuisance and instead a humorous break from her rigorous training. They were the only other thing aside from her training that Amy would allow herself to think about. He always encouraged he too, while she ran, and it made her feel good, and gave her energy when her fear and obsession began to falter. Amy took to hating sleeping, so she barely slept. Her dreams always reverted back to her hammer, which she presumed lost and rusting somewhere in the mighty jungle, and they showed her, the past, before she had known Sonic. It was as if the hammer was punishing her for throwing it away by haunting her with memories she thought she had forgotten long ago.  
Rouge had begun to worry about her. It isn't good she told her; even trainees needed sleep, but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't sleep, couldn't sleep. Her whole life had to be training, had to be new, and had to be rid of everything from back then.  
When she moved to go train with Mighty, he greeted her warmly, and she gave him one of her plastered smiles. He stared at her for the longest time and then said,  
"Amy, are you sure you're alright? You're eyes look so bloodshot they're almost as pink as your fur!"  
"Oh I'm fine!" She said in her fake cheery voice. "Can we run yet?" She answered hastily. She was in no mood to discuss her health. Amy didn't wait for Mighty's reply, she began zigzagging and running back and forth and in circles at phenomenal speeds, around and around. I am no longer Amy, she told herself pushing and running even faster, I am embodiment of speed, I am velocity personified, I am the thing Sonic loves most in this world. She continued running and chanting the her speed prayer which she had taken to doing whenever she trained. Amy continued this for weeks with barely any rest, and Mighty merely watched in awe, and worry, and in turn Knuckles became concerned for his friend. He had never seen the armadillo look so distracted, or his face so drawn.  
"What is she doing?" Mighty asked Knuckles nervously after watching Amy run nonstop for the second day in a row; her rest periods were getting even more infrequent.  
"I don't know," Knuckles responded with concern, as he smoothed out his dreadlocks. But I think something is wrong."  
In response Mighty gave him a look that said "well duh."  
"No, I mean more than usual." Knuckles replied. Something is going to happened to day. I'm canceling training. Make sure you watch her carefully."  
Mighty nodded slowly and clenched his fists tightly. "My god, Amy, what are you doing to yourself?" He thought to himself and felt tears coming on.  
Another hour had passed, and Mighty became distracted by a bug that was slowly crawling up his leg, and as he flicked it off, but suddenly, the air that had been heavy with sonic wind and force seemed to snap and disappear. Mighty looked up fearfully. Amy had fallen, and wasn't moving. He quickly sprung to his feet and charged toward her. She was no longer conscious, but still barely breathing. He picked her up into his arms and ran her back to his cave where he laid her down onto his bed clothes and wrapped in blankets. As he watched her, she looked so weak and lifeless, and tears began to pour from eyes as he began to fear the worst would come next, and she had very little time left. He heard footsteps and he looked up to see Knuckles and Rouge standing in the doorway.  
"Is she," Rouge began and brought her hand to her mouth. She was getting to choked up to even finish her sentence.  
"Not yet," Mighty replied and looked up at her with tear stained eyes. The sadness of the sight nearly killed Rouge. What had air headed Amy done to herself?  
"I know what can help her," Knuckles said gruffly as if to avoid any hints of despair or worry in his voice. "Rouge and I will collect some of the local fruit from around here, and we'll help make something that should help ease her fatigue. A new batch should have just grown in. It'll be very fresh and potent." Knuckles motioned to Rouge, and the both ran off somewhere. Mighty stared back down at the pink hedgehog and softly brushed her quills. Please Amy, make it through this!  
  
Alright that's it for today I guess. Good? Bad? I wrote this really quickly so sorry about grammar issues. I'm sorry if it got all sad like for all you comedy lovers, but it'll get funny again later (or at least I'll try to make it funny). Anyway, there is still more to come, including Sonamy and Mightamy . NEXT TIME ON AMY'S ADMIRER: Curious about the hammer, Joseph, and what a mythral-smith is? It will all be revealed in the next chapter! 


	4. Amy's Past

Wow! Thanks for all the really nice reviews. I might not get chapters up so fast because of homework and everything (I've got a lot this year) so anyway here's a new chapter that answers some questions. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Joseph, Sega owns everyone else.  
  
Mighty lifted Amy's head and tilted the cup filled with the fruit juice from Knuckles so it would go down her throat. The juice smelled so good and warm, that he himself was almost tempted to drink some if it, but he refrained. How could Amy get better if he drank all the medicine? He watched her for another hour or so, and slowly her breathing became less labored and more steady, and finally after two hours the hedgehog's eyes began to flutter and she coughed twice. Slowly sitting up, she smoothed out her quills, blinked a few times and then looked around the room. Her eyes focused on Mighty for a few seconds but then she looked around again. After a few minutes she finally spoke,  
"Umm," she began and then coughed a few more times, as Mighty moved closer and almost patted her on the back for assurance but then stopped himself, "what happened?"  
"You worked too hard," he began softly, "you fainted and could have died if we didn't bring you here and if Knuckles didn't make some medicine for you. You need to keep resting, no training for a while, okay?" Amy sighed and shrugged, she would have protested if she actually had any energy, but she was completely drained. There was nothing she could say.  
"Where are Knuckles and Rouge now?"  
"They went to sleep, its kind of late."  
"Oh." Amy rubbed her head and attempted to remember what had happened before she fainted. She had gone into one her trances again while training.while they helped her training, as she looked back on it, it scared her. She shivered a bit and in response Mighty handed her more of the warm fruit juice. She accepted it and sipped some of it and handed it back.  
"You know, you talked in your sleep," Mighty said matter of factly.  
"Oh," Amy responded distantly. She really didn't care, and didn't understand why the Armadillo was bringing it up.  
"You were talking about your hammer, and some other stuff too." Amy bristled; she was in no mood to discuss such things right now. She didn't respond and hoped that Mighty got the hint that she didn't want to talk about that.  
"Were you talking about this?" from behind his back, Mighty produced that hammer and Amy stared at it for a few moments not knowing what to think. A wave a emotions filled her and she was really quite unsure of what to think or feel at all. She finally reached out one of her heads, and touched her old hammer gently, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Feeling the hammer against her skin again gave her feelings of nostalgia and for a while she was lost in the memories of warm apple pies that her mother used to make or the warm feel of the fire near her skin in the Mythral forge. And she remembered Josesph's kind, old smile. She picked it up finally an pulled it towards her body in disbelief that she had ever thrown it away.  
"Who is Joseph and what is a Mythral smith?" Mighty asked inquisitively. Though Mighty loved to travel the world and had visited many places in his lifetime, he had never heard of Joseph or a Mythral smith before. Mighty's question snapped Amy out of her walk down memory lane. She didn't respond immediately but instead stared down at her hands which had lost the roughness they once had when she practiced forging everyday. Was she still a Mythral smith? Did that part of her even exist? Or had it died with. "Amy," Mighty began again.  
"Erm, a Mythral smith is someone who can forge something into a magical material out of any metal. You need a special hammer and you need talent. Josesph is.erm.was the last in a long line of Mythral smiths, but he had no children, so I guess the art died." Amy looked down at the hammer again remembering Joseph. But wasn't she supposed to forget this part of her life! She had to throw away the hammer again and get back to training. But she couldn't get rid of it, not again, it was hard enough the first time.  
"Oh, so why do you have a hammer that makes Mythral?" Amy's mind struggled with this question. Her conscious told her not to answer and that she was supposed have moved on and forgotten everything, but her sub conscious seemed to have other ideas. Without her wanting it, her memory thrust her back to the day that she had first met Joseph and learned about Mythral forging. And against her will, her lips began to move and tell the story, as if her memory had wanted to tell it for ages, but couldn't until now.  
"I was like four or five, and my mother was taking me from our farm to the market," Amy stopped for a second to hold back tears and emotion from leaking into her prose, as she remembered her mothers vibrant and deep crimson colored fur and the gentleness of her touch. "Mother had bought everything that she needed and we were walking back home when I saw these pretty rainbow colored lights bursting from the door of a building, and I wanted more than anything to go see what was making them, but mother didn't seem to notice them at all and she was walking with her head turned the other way. But I needed to go to the lights, so I let go of her hand and charged as fast I could towards the entrance to the building, and slammed right into Joseph's leg. I remember looking up at him and thinking he was the biggest and scariest man I had ever seen. He was huge and a light sage green color with large blue-gray eyes and a thick black mustache. I almost ran away until he spoke in the kindest voice I had ever heard, 'What are you doing here, little miss. Don't you know this is no place for little children,' he finished and then began to gently push me out of the forge but I slipped through his grasp and ran back to the lights. They were coming from the fire in the forge, and without even thinking I thrust my hand into the fire. It didn't burn, and I felt energized and completely amazing. I heard Joseph yell, and then my mother's shriller scream followed his and he swiftly picked me up and pulled my hand out of the fire. 'Go get some water,' he barked at my mother as he examined my hand which was completely unscathed, and instead glowing with all the lights. I giggled happily because they tickled, and Joseph looked at me in amazement. 'Never mind!' He said back to my mother, 'she doesn't need anything.'  
"The next thing I knew, Joseph was talking excitedly to my mother about me being some sort of prodigy, he said 'Most Mythral smiths can't even stick their hands in Mythral fire like that and take them out unharmed until they have at least five years of experience, and your daughter has never even been to a Mythral forge before, and she did it right off the bat. Its amazing! Are you sure no on in your family has ever been a mythral smith?' My mother politely responded no and then grabbed the other hand that hadn't gone into the fire and politely suggested that after all that excitement we should leave, and was starting to walk out the door despite my whining. 'Amy,' she pleaded as she pulled me away, 'the nice man has to get back to work, and he doesn't need a little kid bothering him.' 'My, my, no family heritage and so young too! Bet this'd be a smack in the face to old Randy who used to insist that males with family history make the best mythral smiths,' Joseph was rambling to himself excitedly until he noticed that my mom was pulling me out the door. 'Wait! Wait!' Joseph began and moved towards my mother, 'where are you going? You're daughter is a prodigy, she must become my apprentice!' My mother stopped and sighed, 'My daughter is much to young to be playing around in a dangerous place like this," my mother retorted as she tightened her grip on my hand so I wouldn't run away. 'It wouldn't be playing,' Joseph responded, 'she'd be learning a trade, and a good one at that!'  
"My mother ignored him and we went home, but later that day when my father returned from work I told him all about how I ran into the forge and stuff, and how Joseph had told me I was really amazing. My father in turn, asked my mother about what happened, and she explained, while adding points here and there in the story about her opinion on me being taught to be a Mythral smith. My father disagreed with her though. He said, 'Honey, were you crazy? Do you know what kind of an honor it would be for our daughter to be a Mythral smith? Aside from showing talent, she clearly wants to do it! Why else would she have been so attracted to those lights!' My mother sighed and turned her back to my father, 'And having a five year old running around a forge isn't dangerous?' My father breathed in deeply and smiled at me, and then looked at my mother, 'I'll go with her everyday after work, at least until she gets older. And if it is really dangerous or I think something is wrong then I will bring her home.' My mother snorted and looked back at him, 'Fine.'  
"The lessons began the next day, and I didn't begin forging for two years, but I did learn the basics and how to concentrate your mind and how to discipline yourself to completely concentrate and put all your energy into one task which is what one needs to do in order to be a good Mythral smith. I also had to do many different arm strengthening exercises. My father came to the first few ones, but he eventually began to trust Joseph, and so did my mother. When I was seven I was able to forge some things and I forged simple and small things at first, and they came out pretty well, but I only got better with practice. I made mistakes but not nearly as many as much as other beginning smiths tend to make. Joseph seemed to grow more and more amazed with my ability, and every time someone was skeptical he invited them to watch me forge something. I came to be a sort of legend in my home town and everyone knew who I was."  
"Wow," Mighty said after the hedgehog had stopped speaking. Amy grabbed more of the warm fruit juice and drank some more. She then nodded and looked away. "That's amazing, we had some blacksmiths back in my hometown, but I never heard of mythral smith before. And I have traveled quite a lot. I wonder why? And have you forged anything recently? And why did you want to get rid of the hammer?" Amy stared at the hammer in her hands and asked herself the same question that Mighty had just said to her. Why did she want to get rid of her hammer in the first place? Why did she want to eradicate her past? There is no way to completely do that, and yet she has been trying. But what is someone without a past? They are an infant, a naïve child. Yet Amy was an adult now, and she could not start over from day one, furthermore, would completely starting over be a good thing? Her memories flowed through her mind like a movie, or a play, and they warmed, upset, bored, and excited her, and she imagined for one second, fearfully, what it would be like to loose them, even the unpleasant ones. The thought of unpleasant memories cause her mind to jump ahead to the event she had been trying to forget more than any of the others, and the thought of reliving it again sent her reeling. She nearly fainted again, and Mighty, who sensed her weakness caught her back to relax and comfort her. She shook her head and he removed his hand.  
"I remember the last day I was ever at my village, I was almost twelve," Amy began. She had hidden from this story for way too long, and now was the time to tell it, despite the fact that part of her was still protesting. "Everyone was in ruins," she stopped and remembered the first thing she had seen was her house a blaze, and if front of it were he parent's dead bodies with open, staring and accusing eyes and disappointed expressions, as if they were disappointed with her. She had run from them to try and forget the scene, as if it had never happened, but everywhere she looked, she found houses on fire, and people dead or dying, and she just couldn't stand it so she ran further and further away, as she tried to run faster than the smell of burnt flesh that had permeated into her nose. "Everyone was dead," was all she told Mighty, she couldn't stand to describe details without bursting into tears. "The last place I visited was Joseph's house, and he was dead to, but he had a package for me. It was to be my birthday present two days later, and even though everything else had burned, the package hadn't. I picked it up and opened it, and I found the hammer inside. For a moment I was delighted that Joseph had finally decided I was good enough for to get my own hammer and begin forging things on my own, but then I looked and remembered that everything was burning, so I ran, and didn't stop until I got to Chronopolis. And there was Sonic, but before I could do anything, a robot came flying out of the air and captured me. It was metal sonic, and he brought me to Robotnik."  
Her voice trailed off, and Mighty looked at her quizzically.  
"Where were you when the city was destroyed?" Amy winced and then responded,  
"Sonic had visited our town the day before, in search of eggman because he heard he had come to our town for the gifted Mythral smith. I thought he was talking about Joseph, so when Sonic went adventuring, I followed him because I wanted to save Joseph from Robotnik, and while I followed him, I started to first have my crush on Sonic. When we got back from the forest, I returned to my village to find it the way I described.Robotnik had destroyed it when they wouldn't tell him where I was. He was looking for me, not Joseph, and if I had been there," she bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed to keep from crying, but she could hold out no longer, and tears that had been waiting eight years to be she poured out of her. Mighty gently wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, while she cried. She cried for hours and Mighty thought pensively, as he found that a hate for Robotnik was growing inside of him. He had never liked the man, but burning Amy's village like that had gone much too far? The only thing that made no sense to him was why Amy had never tried to find revenge and never seemed to be affected more than anyone else in Robotnik's presence. Had Amy blamed herself because she had not been there when it happened? Did she think it was her fault that the village had burned? Most people would have developed a resentment against Sonic leading them in the wrong direction or would have hated Robotnik for killing everyone. But Amy had done the opposite; she had put all the blame on herself. Had she slowly been killing herself all this time, and it did not reach its climax until she threw away her hammer and in doing so tried to get rid of every connection she had to her past, and things she did for herself and not just because it was for Sonic or to get Sonic? When she was done she wiped her eyes, and was quite surprised that she had told Mighty all that. She had never even told Sonic or even Rouge, but talking to Mighty just seemed so comfortable. It as almost as if she had known Mighty for far longer than she really had. She remembered Sonic again, and thinking of him reminded her of the speed contest.  
"I'm still going to enter that race," she said in a strained voice, and Mighty nodded nervously. She cought on to his nervousness, and said "No but I won't train like before, I don't want to be a machine." She remembered back to her training as a mythral smith in which she was told draw on the power of her emotions in order to forge something, but when she had trained before, she in a sense tried to eradicate her past, herself, and in essence she had attempted to completely dehumanize [a/n:dehedghogize? Whatever I hope you get the point anyway].  
"Good," Mighty said with a smile. "I will hold your hammer for you while you run?" he asked gently, trying not to insult her. She gave him a weak smile, "yeah, that sounds like a good plan."  
  
Okay that's it for today, I hope this one doesn't have too many typos and grammar edits, but sorry if it does. The story's far from over though! And I'm sorry if it doesn't get updated as often as some of you might like but I have lots of school work so I hope this long chapter will be good. Anyway, tell me what you think of it. NEXT TIME ON AMY's ADMIRER: Amy enters the National Speed Contest. Will she win? Will she beat Sonic? Will she gain his respect? And what will Mighty think? 


End file.
